The present invention relates to a feeling-expressing-word processing device, a feeling-expressing-word processing method, and a feeling-expressing-word processing program.
We sometimes desire to convey an atmosphere of a certain place to another person from afar. In such a case, by taking a photograph of one's surroundings with a camera or the like and showing them to the other person, an atmosphere of the place where the photograph was taken can be conveyed. However, simply taking a photograph of a scene with a camera or the like is insufficient when attempting to fully convey the atmosphere of the place where the photograph was taken. An example of a technique for solving such a problem involves a character inserting device described in Patent Document 1. According to this character inserting device, a character-added image is generated by converting auditory information such as contents of conversation or ambient sound at the time of photography into characters and inserting the converted characters into a photographed image.    Patent Document 1: Patent Publication JP-A-2003-18462
A person pictures, in his or her mind, an impression of the atmosphere of a scene or an object present at the scene portrayed in a photographed image based on visual information such as a situation of the scene, a condition of the object, a temporal change in the scene, and a movement of the object. For example, when viewing an image portraying a bustle with a large number of people, one may feel that the scene is “gocha gocha (word describing a jumble or a mess)”. However, there may be cases where visual information, as represented by a situation of a scene or a condition of an object in the scene, cannot be readily recognized from what is portrayed in a photographed image. In such cases, if characters expressing visual information can be viewed, an impression of the atmosphere of a scene or an object present in the scene can be pictured more clearly.
Since the character inserting device described in Patent Document 1 inserts characters converted from auditory information into an image, the character inserting device is unable to express an impression of the atmosphere of a scene or an object present in the scene which is obtained from visual information.